Commitment
by samlover14
Summary: Blaine made a commitment to stay in touch with the Warblers throughout college. Sebastian made a completely different commitment. Set in the My Dark Side universe. Written for Seblaine Week 2013. (Day One, College) [Seblaine, Niff, Warbler cuteness]


**A/N: Happy Seblaine Week, everyone! This is just a silly little College!Warblers fic with some adorbs-as-hell Seblaine at the end, and it's set in my MDS Universe, but that's not a pre-req for reading, of course! (I'm going to try to do all the days of Seblaine week. Some will be set in my universe, some won't. Stay tuned.)**

* * *

**Day One. College.**

(Set in the My Dark Side Universe, during Sebastian and Blaine's freshman year of college.)

* * *

"No, it's not just that," Blaine sighed at his computer screen. "I'm obviously not going to leave Sebastian, but there's this guy at school and he won't leave me alone."

"Get Sebastian to beat him up," Nick suggested. "I mean, if he could take Hunter, he could take pretty much anyone."

"I don't want to get Sebastian to beat him up," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Jeff wants to join, let's go party line," Nick said, clicking something on his screen. Jeff's face popped up on Blaine's screen next to Nick's.

"Hi Jeff," Blaine said for the third time already that day. He'd been dancing in and out of Blaine's view behind Nick's head. "How's Michigan?"

"Jolly," Jeff replied. "Who's Sebastian beating up? I am totally on board with this."

"There's this guy, and he's really nice and everything, but he's been coming on to me and I don't know how to make him understand I have a boyfriend," Blaine said.

"When we started here, Nicky and I decided we were going to start going to the gym because I ate too many chips over the summer and you can totally–" Jeff began.

"For the absolute last time, you are _not_ fat," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"And so we were at the gym, Nicky was trying out the weights and some _other guy_ comes up to hit on him," Jeff said.

"This is actually a really embarrassing story for everyone," Nick interjected.

"So I go over to him and shove my tongue down my man's throat," Jeff said. "I have to assert my territory."

"That's not all you did," Nick said.

"I may have claimed to be horny and insisted I needed to suck your cock," Jeff said.

"Jealous much?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"You'd do the same thing if you saw a guy with Sebastian," Nick said. "Don't even pretend you wouldn't."

"Okay, I would," Blaine said.

"Where is Bas anyway? I miss that big lug," Jeff said.

"He has class late on Thursdays," Blaine said.

"Aww," Jeff whined.

"I know, right? College is, like, the worst," Blaine said. "There's no really established choir here, which is _bizarre_ because this is a music school, and sometimes they all get together to have musical duels at midnight."

"Did you win?" Nick asked.

"I haven't done one yet," Blaine admitted. "I thought about dueling Kurt for fun, but I'm too afraid he'd win." Nick and Jeff both laughed.

"Let us be the judge of that," Jeff said. "You know, as an impartial party that's heard you both perform."

"You win, no contest," Nick said.

"Oh, come on, Kurt is better than me," Blaine said. "Kurt beat Rachel."

"Which one's Rachel again?" Jeff asked.

"The one with the voice," Blaine said. "She was Maria opposite my Tony in West Side Story."

"Oh, yeah," Jeff said. "She's good."

"You should duel her," Nick suggested.

"Hold up, Trent's online, add him to the call, Nicky," Jeff said.

"It's really disconcerting hearing you in the room and in my headphones," Nick said to Jeff as he added Trent to the call.

"Trent, baby, I love you!" Jeff screamed as Trent's little round sunshine face popped up into the Skype window, which was now rather cluttered.

"I love you too, Jeff," Trent said, utterly confused. "How's Michigan?"

"Jolly," Jeff replied. "How's Ohio?"

"Same as it ever is," Trent said.

"Our school _really_ hates your school," Nick said. "I don't know what that is."

"Go Blue!" Jeff screamed.

"Baby, what did I say about the headphones?" Nick asked, taking one out of his ear and rubbing his temples.

"Sorry, Nicky," Jeff said quietly. Nick's icon went offline suddenly, and then his face showed up in Jeff's picture. "Hey, get your own!"

"I don't have to wear my headphones if I share with you," Nick said, planting a wet kiss on Jeff's cheek as he sat next to him on the bed.

"I miss you guys," Trent laughed.

"Have you seen Thad?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, it's not too far back to Lima, I was helping him move in," Trent said. "He met a girl or something."

"Blaine's got a not-so-secret admirer," Jeff dished.

"What?" Trent asked. "That's crazy."

"And also not-so-_subtle_," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "He's in, like, all my classes."

"Is he cute?" Trent asked.

"Doesn't matter! I'm with Sebastian," Blaine said.

"I meant for me!" Trent exclaimed. Blaine laughed.

"Not your type, honey," Blaine said.

"What do you mean, not my type?" Trent asked. "How do you know what my type is?"

"Just trust me," Blaine said. "But Kurt's single again…"

"Oh, no," Trent said. "_Definitely_ not my type."

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Your turn to trust me," Trent said.

"Yeah, you don't want that weirdness," Nick said.

"Man, I can't believe we're in college," Trent said. "I miss you guys!"

"We miss you too, Trent," Jeff said.

"Where's Sebastian?" Trent asked.

"Question of the century," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "Class, but he'll be back soon. Where's Beats?"

"I'll message him," Trent said. "He should be out of class by now if the schedule he sent me is right." As if on cue, Beats' face popped onto the screen beside all the rest.

"Beats!" Jeff yelled.

"Jeff!" Beats replied. "Nick! Trent! Blaine! What's up?"

"Oh, you know, we had to change the club meetings from Tuesday at lunch to Thursday afternoons," Trent said.

"Oh, you're going to let me in the club now?" Beats asked.

"Yeah, dues are ten dollars a semester, pay up," Nick said.

"Next time I see you, bud," Beats laughed. "Okay, so the Dodgers are actually exactly as awful as everyone always said they–"

"Beats, dear, we never cared about the sports teams," Nick said.

"And the football season is starting again," Beats continued as though Nick hadn't interrupted, "just like it does every year. I'm really betting on the Patriots this year."

"So, how's Mark?" Nick asked Beats.

"So much better than Sebastian," Beats said, closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds. "No offence, Blaine."

"Right," Blaine laughed.

"God, I missed him so much," Beats sighed.

"And how's LA?" Trent asked.

"Hot as Satan's balls, but otherwise good," Beats said. "I swear to God, I saw Hunter the other day, but I must have been imagining, cuz he's got to be at West Point by now."

"They say everyone has a lookalike somewhere in the world," Blaine said.

"Has anyone heard from Hunter, by the way?" Nick asked. Slowly everyone shook their heads or otherwise indicated they hadn't. "Damn."

"I know, it's weird, right?" Blaine asked. "Sebastian's been calling him a few times a day, but it just goes to voicemail."

"He'll turn up," Trent said. "I'm not worried about it."

"Yeah, me neither," Jeff said. "I mean, he was only at Dalton for one reason. He belonged at military school, not with us."

"But he was one of us," Nick argued. "He was a Warbler, and he was our friend."

"He was a dick," Beats said.

"True that," Blaine snorted. "You guys didn't have to live with him. Freakin' goody two shoes." Blaine distantly heard the door of the apartment open and perked up significantly. "My sexy boyfriend is home!"

"Blaine?" Sebastian called down the hall.

"In the bedroom, babe," Blaine replied. Sebastian walked into the room and everyone could see him through Blaine's webcam.

"Sebastian!" the others yelled.

"Hi guys," Sebastian said with a wave.

"I think I'm gonna go now," Blaine said to the guys. "Talk to you later." He pushed the button to hang up before they could convince him to stay. "Hello boyfriend."

"Hello _husband_," Sebastian corrected him.

"Oh yeah," Blaine grinned. "I keep forgetting."

"Well, quit it," Sebastian said, planting a soft chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "I got you something."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, speaking of our wedding, and how it was sort of spur of the moment while we were in bed," Sebastian said. Blaine watched Sebastian fidget with the tiny bag in his hand, finally unearthing a tiny box. "I got this so you'd never forget we're _husbands_ and as a promise we'll get married for real someday." Sebastian opened the box as he dropped to one knee. "Blaine Warbler, _est-ce que tu me maries?_ _Encore_?" Blaine smiled.

"_Oui, mon amour_," he replied. "_Toujours_."

"I love you," Sebastian said. Blaine finally cast an eye at the box, then grabbed it from Sebastian's hand to examine the item inside it correctly. "It's platinum, already just your size, I made sure. Can I put it on you?"

"How do you still manage to surprise me every day?" Blaine asked as Sebastian took the ring from the box and slid it on Blaine's finger.

"Because I was secretly good at romance the whole time," Sebastian said, playfully, kissing Blaine's hand softly. "I got a matching one." He showed Blaine his left hand where a matching platinum band was resting. "Only seemed fair."

"And what made you decide to get me this present on such a spur of the moment?" Blaine asked, though it didn't matter.

"I just sorta love you a ton," Sebastian said. "Oh, and a little Warbler named Jeff texted me _while I was at the ring store_ saying I needed to claim you if I wanted to keep you away from a certain ass-grabbing dance classmate of yours."

"I didn't say anything about ass-grabbing," Blaine said, indignantly.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Leave me a review, pretty please? I love hearing from people. :D**

**Samantha.**


End file.
